custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Birthday, Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
"Happy Birthday, Barney!" is the twelfth episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot After singing "There Are Seven Days in a Week", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Tina also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Philippines and Mexico respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthday Celebrations Song List # Barney Theme Song # There Are Seven Days In A Week # Growing # Las Mañanitas # Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) # Frosting the Cake # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here # I Love You Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jenny Dempsey) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Manalo Hamilton) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Michael (Brian Eppes; guest) * Derek (Rickey Carter; guest) * Luci (Leah Gloria; guest) International Edits Trivia *According to this episode, Barney's birthday is March 26. *In the Hebrew production of this, Baby Bop was seen standing in the classroom corner before she was supposed to magically arrive. And in the end of that version, the frame doesn't freeze. *Min, Tina, Kathy, and Shawn appear in this episode as main characters while Derek, Michael, and Luci made guest appearances at the end of the episode. *This is the third episode Baby Bop sings the "I Love You" song with Barney and his friends. The first and second times were "My Family's Just Right For Me", and "What's That Shadow?", respectively. *This episode was released on VHS for the first time on September 1992, making it the first tape to contain the 1992-1995 Barney Home Video logo. For some copies of this VHS they use the 1991-1993 Connecticut Public Television logo, the fundings from Season 1, and the silent version of the 1989-1993 PBS logo. *This was the first episode where Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. *This is also the first episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead they celebrate Barney's birthday. A freeze frame is used at the very end as well. *The art background music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is played when Barney checks on the kids what they are making. *Tina sings the first two lines of the first verse of "I Love You" and the rest with the other kids. *The back cover of the VHS release shows a picture of Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids playing musical chairs as a deleted scene. *In the Spanish and Hebrew version, "Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here" was not sung, but the song appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped. *Also, the Spanish version excludes Min's Filipino birthday song and Tina's explanation on what "Feliz cumpleaños" means (since this was being dubbed in Spanish to begin with). Instead, Tina says "Feliz cumpleaños, Barney." and it cuts to the cake scene. *"Everyone is Special" is sung for the first time since "Barney in Concert." *This is the third time Baby Bop magically appears. *Min wears the same dress in "A World of Music" and Shawn wears the same shirt in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *It is revealed that Barney is now two hundred million years old (two dinosaur years.) *When this episode aired, the Barney Fan Club gave members the chance to send in birthday cards for Barney via Fan Mail. Slideshow Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1